


home

by D0ctor_Lina



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ctor_Lina/pseuds/D0ctor_Lina
Summary: Мэрику до абсурда нравится вся ситуация и нахмуренный Логэйн, морщинки на его лице - видно, что в голове Мак-Тира происходит сложный мыслительный процесс, и он размышляет, как бы помягче ответить старому другу. Мэрик, в конце концов, заливает своим смехом все помещение, и в комнате становится чуть уютнее - заполненнее, что ли.
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir/Maric Theirin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	home

комната была залита золотистым светом, исходящим из незанавешенного окна. лучи освещали мелкие пылинки, которые возникли здесь из-за столь долгой пустоты - хозяина не было около полугода или вроде того, насколько знал Мэрик.

\- ну, заходи, - произносит Логэйн, прежде чем позволяет мужчине прошмыгнуть вглубь.

Мак-Тир жил в чертовом Орлее. Орлее, к которому был так ненавистно и отвратительно настроен, и куда не имел ни единого желания приехать, чего уж говорить о возможной жизни. за стеклом виднелись высокие шпили Монтсиммара, поблескивающие в лучах утреннего солнца, суетился народ, проходящий по улицам в платьях и костюмах из дорогих расписных тканей, а также цокали копытами редкие лошади, везущие путников по своим делам. подобная рутина ненамного отличалась от жизни в Ферелдене, в том же Денериме, однако окружающая архитектура не давала поводов усомниться в том, где они сейчас находились.

\- и тебе здесь… нормально? - в тоне Мэрика есть смешинки; ему до абсурда нравится вся ситуация и нахмуренный Логэйн, морщинки на его лице - видно, что в голове Мак-Тира происходит сложный мыслительный процесс, и он размышляет, как бы помягче ответить старому другу. Мэрик, в конце концов, заливает своим смехом все помещение, и в комнате становится чуть уютнее - заполненнее, что ли.

к вечеру здесь становиться еще более уютно - от прошедших разговорах, упущенных за многие годы разделенными дорогами судьбы; от вина, разлитого по изящно-орлесианским - “у меня не было выбора, мы в Орлее” - бокалам и, конечно, на странноватого вида потрепанный ковер неуклюжей рукой Мэрика, а также от приятного общества. все-таки настолько тепло у Логэйна дома не было никогда, даже в жаркие летние дни - они согревали его холодную натуру лишь снаружи, но этого было недостаточно.

спать пришлось в сидячем положении - не тащить же уснувшего на его плече Мэрика на кровать в соседнюю комнату. да и зачем, если так приятно и… в кои-то веке не одиноко.

////

странного типа пергаменты привлекли Мэрика лишь на третий день пребывания в жилище Логэйна. они располагались по всему его столу закрученными и помятыми свитками, падали на пол в неряшливые кучи, а также заполняли собой маленькие шкафчики, стоявшие неподалеку. это были совершенно разные карты - казалось, Мак-Тир имел у себя в коллекции одни и те же, по нескольку видов. весь Тедас пестрел разными красками на новых и не очень бумагах - серебряные линии морей и озер сменялись оттенками красного, зеленого и желтого; золотым пером аккуратно выводились названия стран и городов, черным - некоторые пояснения, совсем маленькие, но легко различаемые. карты так похожи друг на друга, но в каждой из них было что-то особенное, свое.

но еще Мэрик видел, что все они были сделаны с любовью.

некоторые же были скомканными, пожелтевшими до такой степени, что некоторые слова были совсем не читаемыми. казалось, они жили на свете уже несколько веков, сохранившиеся лишь каким-то чудом. Создателем, который желал, чтобы они попали в руки человеку, что будет хранить их бережно, вечно.

Мак-Тир не сразу понимает, чем занимается Мэрик. когда же он осознает, что у того в руках его карты, первой мыслью было лишь забрать их. второй - посмотреть, что будет дальше и, возможно, отругать того за то, что подошел к его бумагам без спроса.

он не делает ничего из этого, лишь слегка краснеет, но сам не до конца понимает, из-за чего. Логэйн никому и никогда не говорил об этой своей коллекции, тем более, раньше мужчина не особенно этим занимался - лишь в последние годы углубился в поиски и создание подобных бумаг.

\- если бы я знал о том, что ты собираешь карты, я привез бы тебе некоторые из Денерима. - поднимает взгляд от пергамента Мэрик, сидящий за его столом; он осторожен - совсем легко касается тонких бумаг и ведет своим пальцем, кажется, вдоль территорий Неварры. эту карту, помнит Логэйн, он купил в маленькой лавке в Гринторне, возвращаясь из Орзаммара в Денерим. она была порвана в нескольких местах и, вроде бы, покрыта мелкими каплями какого-то пойла, но хорошо сохранилась - ей было порядка полувека, насколько Мак-Тир мог понять.

\- не нужно, - Логэйн чуть улыбается, - все карты, имеющие ценность, я забрал оттуда еще лет десять назад, по разрешению Аноры.

\- сколько их у тебя? тридцать? пятьдесят? и все ты покупал или забирал откуда-то?

\- нет, почему же. многие я рисовал сам, по памяти или сверялся с книгами. их у меня тоже в достатке, как и красок: в Монтсиммаре они продаются на каждом углу, высококачественные искать приходилось чуть труднее, но оно того стоило.

\- ты рисуешь!? - Мэрик удивлен и, кажется, еще более живой, чем обычно, - чего еще я не знаю о своем друге?

\- многого, Мэрик, многого. - тот печально улыбается, подходя ближе к столу, - но, наверное, теперь у нас есть время, чтобы наверстать упущенное .


End file.
